the wars of vestals
by dark tomodachi
Summary: Zenoheld ha asesinado a los peleadores bakugan fundando una dictadura que acabo con la tierra, ahora 15 años después una nueva resistencia se ha formado para acabar con su reinado de terror  personajes nuevos,misterio y acción


bakugan brawlers no me pertenece sus ecenarios asi como los bakugan son propiedad de TMS Entertainment y la cadena

Capitulo 1

Dos sujetos aparecieron de la nada ambos vestían con capuchas lo cual impedían ver sus rostros ambos sujetos se movían en medio unas ruinas por don de no había nadie el cielo es taba cubierto por un humo negro los dos sujetos tos saltaron hacia donde había una toma de agua ambos sujetos se que da ron observando el paisaje desolador

`` Ya no puedo seguir con esto ´´ decia soltando un par de la grimas mien tras uno de los dos sujetos se quitaba la capucha Al quitarse la capucha se revelo aun niño de no mas de ocho años de edad tenia el pelo verde ojos del mismo color piel blanca llevaba puesta una camisa de gala blanca y un pantalón de gala negro y unos zapatos de gala negros

`` Alan cálmate ´´ decia la otra persona alado de el con un tono algo molesto

`` ¡No quiero calmarme dante que tal si nuestro planeta tiene el mismo destino que este!´´ decia Alan señalando la ciudad en ruinas

`` tengo calor ´´ decia el hermano de Alan quitándose su capucha al quitársela apareció un adolescente de unos 16 años de edad su pelo era color negro sus ojos eran amarillos su color de piel era blanca vestía con una chaqueta negra entre abierta en la cual tenia una camisa negra y un pantalón de mezclilla negro y con una gran espada en su espalda

`` Hermano no tienes de que preocuparte recuerda que nuestro planeta esta protegido por el escudo planetario ´´ menciono dante

Alan se empezó a secar sus lágrimas por lo que dijo su hermano al intentar decir algo fue interrumpido por un viento intenso luego frete de ellos apareció una nave

`` Cuanto tiempo ´´ decia una vos que a ambos les pareció familiar

`` Por que esa vos me suena familiar ´´ decia dante en mien tras volteaba haber atrás de el lo que vio no era lo que el esperaba

Atrás de ellos había un sujeto con una mascara una gabardina verde el cual tenia guantes verdes los cuales sostenían dos pistolas las cuales a puntaron directamente a la nave que es taba de tras de dante y Alan al apretar el gatillo una enorme bola de luz negra salio disparada la cual golpeo la nave

`` Llano los necesitó mas a ora es tiempo de mi venganza ´´ decia soltando una carcajada

`` Quien eres ´´ decia dante poniéndose en posición de pelea

`` Solo digamos que soy un viejo amigo de Alan ´´ decia con una vos macabra mientras fijaba su mirada en Alan

`` Alan conoces a este tipo ´´ decia dante mirando a Alan

`` Yo no lo conozco ´´ respondió Alan a dante

`` parece que no me recuerdas bueno no importa es hora de mi venganza ´´ decia des enfundando sus pistolas `` fusión humano bakugan nivel 4 ´´ decia mientras un bakugan conforma de lobo mecánico apareció de tras de aquel sujeto este se transformo en energía la cual se almaceno en las pistolas de aquel sujeto estas se cubrieron con un aura negra

`` Antes de comenzar quisiera saber cual es el nombre de nuestro contrincante ´´ decia dante desenfundando su espada la cual parecía como una katana

`` llámenme Maverick y tu debes de Ser dante no ´´ decia poniéndose en posición de combate

`` como supiste mi nombre bueno no importa es hora de pelear ´´ decia dante algo emocionado `` fusión humano bakugan nivel 5 ´´ inmediata mente un dragón negro apareció de tras de el `` este es mi bakuga Black Knight ´´ decia in tentando sor prende a Maverick Black Knight se transformo en cuatro formas distintas su ultima forma este llevaba una armadura negra con partes blancas en las rodillas y en los hombros una enorme espada de color negro y un escudo el cual emanaba una especie de luz brillante es te al igual que el bakugan de Maverick se transformo en energía la cual se almaceno en la espada de dante esta se cubrió con una energía negra `` sor prendido Maverick ´´ decia mirando a Maverick

En ese momento Maverick noto que Alan no se a vía preparado para luchar `` su pongo que será una batalla uno contra uno ´´ decia Maverick mirando a Alan

`` No de hecho yo ya estaba listo desde que tú apareciste ´´ decia Alan mientras sacaba una especie de cañón negro de tras de el una especie de águila humanoide de color verde aparecía de tras de el `` silver eagle no me falles ´´ susurro Alan

Es hora de comenzar el show ´´ decia dante mientras Coria hacia Maverick para dar le un golpe con su espada pero sin duda no tuvo éxito jaque Maverick de tuvo aquel golpe con su pistola izquierda

`` Eso es todo lo que tienes ´´ decia Maverick poniendo su pistola derecha en el pecho de dante

`` Unas ultimas palabras dante ´´ decia jalando el gatillo de su pistola

Inmediata mente una explosión cubrió toda la toree de agua dante fue lanzado a un edificio en En ruinas mientras Maverick parecía no Haver sido afectado por la explosión se que daba mirando a Alan que había bloqueado la explosión con su cañón

`` hermano estas bien ´´ decia Alan algo preocupado

`` Si estoy bien ´´ decia dante algo aturdido

Maverick desapareció para luego aparecer detrás de Alan para luego darle un codazo el cual hizo que Alan a travesara la toree de agua para luego estrellarse contra el suelo `` no son rivales para mi ´´ decia Maverick observando a Alan y a dante

`` Como lo hizo ´´ decia Alan en su mente `` su tamaño, peso es imposible que se pueda moverse a esa velocidad ´´ pensaba Alan sin duda sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ya que una nave gigantesca a pareció en cima de la ciudad

`` No pude ser ´´ decia dante le bastándose del lugar donde fue arrojado `` Alan de vemos escapar de aquí y rápido ´´ decia dante mirando al cielo

Maverick sol Tho una gran risa `` solo ay una manera de es capar de este planeta y es sobre mi cadáver ´´ decia Maverick con una voz triunfante

`` Idiota no sabes que morirás si te quedas aquí ´´ decia dante mirando a Maverick

`` Nome importa mientras ustedes mueran ´´ decia Maverick

`` Como puedes decir eso ´´ dijo Alan levantándose del lugar donde lo tiro Maverick

`` A que te refieres ´´ pregunto Maverick a Alan

`` Me refiero a que No Te in porta tu familia, amigos tu propia vida ´´ decia Alan respondiendo a Maverick

`` Tonto yo no tengo familia, amigos estoy solo en este universo ´´ decia algo enojado mientras miraba a Alan fijamente sin duda sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un disparo que recibió de una nave que apareció de tras de el `` como es posible ´´ decia algo impactado

En ese momento dante salio de entre los escombros de la nave `` quieres saber como es posible ´´ decia dante mirando a Maverick `` fue fácil solo tuve que entrar en la nave que destruiste ase un rato y utilizar el comunicador de esta para pedir refuerzos ´´ decía explicando a Maverick

`` hermano es hora de irnos ´´ decía Alan

Al oír eso dante y Alan saltaron a si ala nave para aterrizar justo donde Avia una especie de plata forma cuadrada la cual fue bajando hasta topar el suelo ambos bajaron de la plataforma estaban en un cuarto oscuro ambos sintieron como la nave se movía y dieron caras de alivio ambos que dando en la fría y oscura sintieron mucho dolor y cansancio lo cual hizo que se desmayaran Alan que tenia los hojos entre abiertos pudo ver una especie de humo verde y la silueta una de un niño pequeño y otra de una niña

`` Que esta pasando ´´ susurro Alan antes de serrar los ojos

* * *

><p>asta aquí el primer capitulo de mi historia espero su reviews<p>

(esta es la primera vez que escribo asi que por favor no sean duros y tengan me paciencia xd)


End file.
